Black Friday
by tsttoain
Summary: Because Black Friday is just a waste of an awesome holiday name, if all you do is go shopping.


******Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious...I think...No I don't**

**AN: So this is a bit late (concerning Thanksgiving and the Badeweek, but well)...First of all thanks to the amazing Lele (LeleD2010 or jandra2012 on twitter) who by "beta-reading" this made it twice as long and at least twice as good so go thank her and read her fics, if you haven't already done that, they're also amazing. And now enjoy.  
><strong>

**Black Friday**

-.-.-.-.-

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and by the way things had gone the day before; she was more than happy when Beck asked her to come over and spend the day with him.

Not that she ever enjoyed Thanksgiving, but her father calling the police because she had locked her annoying cousin in the cellar was definitely the worst so far.

She was looking forward to spending time with Beck without annoying relatives or going to the mall like every other idiot. When she arrived at his RV, he was already sitting in front of it; waiting for her and grinning like an idiot.

"What's up with you?" She snapped as she stepped out of the car and moved to greet him. Her mood wasn't that bad due to aforementioned reasons, but Beck grinning that way seldom led to good things. After so many years together, Jade knew better than to trust that particular little glint in his eyes.

"Nothing!" he answered innocently. "I just have an amazing idea; and you're gonna like it." He added, using that annoying (and debatably adorable) little sing-song voice of his on the last part.

Rolling her eyes, she asked; "What?" regretting it the moment she did. His grin got even wider (if that was even possible) as he started to explain his "amazing" idea.

"You remember how you said you hate that Black Friday is just a day for shopping, because it's waste of an awesome name for a holiday?"

"Yeah, that was like a week ago. Do you think I'm demented? Of course I remember that. Now just tell me your idea, so we can start doing something fun."

He didn't react to her admittedly harsh words or let them diminish his excitement, already accustomed to her straightforward personality, and simply continued on with his explanation.

"So I thought we could do something else. You know, to make it more special. We could go to the beach; it's still warm enough. Or we could watch all your favorite movies, even the extended version of 'The Scissoring.'"

"Jeez, you're such a sap," Jade answered him, before an idea popped into her head. "I have an idea for something we could do. Give me your keys, I'm driving!"

-.-

"The Scissor Museum? Really, Jade?"

Beck sighed when he finally found out their destination. Out of every possible place they could have gone today, she wanted to go look at scissors. Beck had a feeling his girlfriend would never stop surprising him (not that he wanted it any other way).

"Yeah, it's open today because they have this extra exhibition for Thanksgiving. 'Scissored Turkeys', except all the sissy employees didn't want to work yesterday, so it's today."

They spent a few hours inside, looking at more styles of scissors than Beck was even aware existed. While he wasn't particularly enjoying himself; Jade was absolutely fascinated. Her smile widened every time a new pair came into sight, so he didn't complain when she pulled on his hand and led him through the galleries.

After the museum tour was over, he took her out to a restaurant (where he'd made sure they served shrimps without tails and the waiters were conveniently all male). Once they were finished with their meal, he drove them back to his RV so they could enjoy and relax for the rest of the day.

They were lying on his sofa, watching one of Jade's favorite movies, (not 'The Scissoring' though, because Beck was sure he wouldn't be able to look at scissors for at least a week now) when she looked up at him her with her big blue eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks," she whispered in a soft voice.

Knowing better than to comment on her words; Beck simply kissed the top of her head and settled back in order to continued watching the movie.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>This Thanksgiving, Jade decided, was even worse than the last.<p>

Beck had invited her to spend the day with his family, in hopes of her having a better Thanksgiving than the last, but somehow it'd ended up getting even worse. Because now, not only did she feel bad; but Beck was disappointed and his parents disliked her even more. As much as she claimed she didn't care; she really did want them to like her, at least a little bit.

Jade really hadn't meant to make them all cry by saying grace. Though as she had informed Beck yesterday; it wasn't her fault that is family didn't understand her humor.

Still, feeling slightly bad over the incident; (she did have a conscious, you know…) she decided to make it up to him. Remembering the past year, she smiled to herself as she thought of a brilliant plan to get back into her boyfriend's good graces again (and fast).

Kicking the door open, she stomped into his RV only to find the dark-haired boy still asleep. She sighed in annoyance as she made her way towards his bed, determined to wake him up and set her plan in motion.

"Common' Beck," she called out, shaking him to force the sleeping boy awake. "We've got plans!"

Grumbling in protest, he groaned and turned away from her; burying his head on the pillows to try and avoid her and the light. "We don't," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the thick material currently covering his face.

"We do," she contradicted him. "And now you better get up, get ready, and take care of that pretty little hair of yours, before I do" she threatened, starting to swirl her favorite pair of scissors she always kept in Beck's RV.

"You wouldn't," he questioned, lifting his head from the mess of sheets to stare at her in shock.

"Try me," she challenged; and the glint in her eyes verified to him that she would do it, if only to prove a point. Knowing better that to test his luck in these matters, Beck quickly jumped off the bed and made his way into his bathroom to get ready.

When he was finished they made their way out towards his convertible hand in hand, with her taking his keys again, and driving them towards another unknown location.

This time they didn't end up at the Scissor Museum (Jade was anything but unoriginal), but at a park showing old movies.

She made him buy her coffee and popcorn, and then went and looked for a good place. They watched the first movie, because it was one of Beck's favorites, but soon after that film was over she got bored and found much more interesting (and attractive) was of entertaining herself while the rest of the second movie played out.

When it got late, Beck took her out to the same restaurant from the past year; heading home afterward to spend the remainder of the day playing board games in his RV until she nearly fell asleep on the board. He picked her up and carried her over to his bed so she could get some rest after a long day.

Laying down beside her and encircling his arms around her waist, he pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered: "Thank you."

Next to him, a smile formed on Jade's lips as she soaked up his words; and the 'I love you' that followed them.

Plan- Success.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Jade West still didn't like Thanksgiving.<p>

Though, she had to admit it had gotten better this year; mainly because Beck decided to come over to hers to celebrate, which lead to her family at least trying to act nice and normal for the benefit of appearances, and her having someone there to calm her down when she was about to explode at one of their ridiculous comments.

Of course, Jade had learned to appreciate the holiday; not for the actual Thanksgiving Day, but for the following event. Somehow, Beck and she had ended up forming a type of tradition for Black Friday's, and it gave her something to look forward to after being forced to spend 'quality time' with her family.

They spent the holiday together, taking the extra time to surprise each other with plans they thought the other might enjoy the most. It became almost a competition, each wanting to come up with the more meaningful destination.

Though really, it didn't matter what it was; as long as they had that time to dedicate to themselves and their relationship without unfortunate interruptions

This year, they'd gone to watch "The Scissoring 2: Blades from Hell," before going to the restaurant as always. They were known there now as regular customers, and the owner always made sure to save them the best table for their annual visit.

After they finished their meal, Beck took her to the nearby beach.

They sat on the edge of the shore; watching the ocean and the reflection the moon and stars cast on the waves as they washed across the damp sand in a never-ending cycle, when he suddenly took her hand and knelt down in front of her.

"Jade, I know this is probably way to sappy for you," he started, obviously nervous and fumbling over his own words. "But I thought I could make Black Friday even more memorable this way. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She sat there for a moment; blinking under the unwavering gaze he'd set on her with his big, brown-pleading eyes, before she proceeded to slap him, and then wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him and verify her response.

You know, just in case there was any doubts what her answer would be.

When they broke apart, she leaned back and stared at him until she finally remembered a trivial factor to his proposal.

"Wait a minute, where's my ring?"

Seriously, if she was going to do this and go with the whole 'high school sweethearts' cliché, she wanted her ring.

Okay, so that was a lie.

No one had to know that the reason she really wanted that ring was for its symbolism. That little band of metal would serve to represent their love, and it would prove to everyone who ever doubted their relationship and its intensity that they belonged together; forever and always.

"Oh, sorry! I have it right here," he replied, fishing a small box out of his leather jacket's pocket.

Opening the case, he presented her the simple but beautiful and delicate ring inside. Jade gasped as she took in the piece, mesmerized by the way the many little diamonds embedded in the band sparkled, and the way in which the design cause the ring to look as if it was really one big stone from afar.

She kissed him again, speechless for once (something Beck was insanely proud of), and then stretched out her hand for him to slide the ring into place. As soon as the band was safely wrapped around her finger, Jade proceeded to attack her now fiancé (and future husband) with kisses until they were both breathless.

A long time later, when they were finally content with simply relaxing and cuddling in the sand (for the night), they sat back watching the waves and wrapped in each other's embrace; Beck clearly heard a soft, "Thank you" from her.

Yup, he was sure.

This was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

-.-.-.-.-

Honestly speaking; Jade Oliver had to admit she liked Thanksgiving now.

Now; the prospect of spending time with her family was anything but a burden.

Because Jade now had her own family with Beck; one that loved and understood her unconditionally, and vice-versa.

She loved the way in which the little girl in her life demanded their absolute and undivided attention on her (something she had loathed as a teenager). The once dark teen adored the spark that surrounded her, and when she got a little too overwhelmed by visits and the lingering familial guest that was unexpected but never unwelcomed, she could pretend being busy taking care of the food and the dishes.

They'd grown up a lot in the past few years, in every way possible.

They still kept their little Black Friday tradition though, now being even more memorable because it was also the date of their anniversary (her life with Beck was a walking cliché, not that she'd have it any other way).

Jade stopped chopping the vegetables in front of her, and took a second to reminisce on their past and all the ups-and-downs they'd faced together.

She was broken out her reverie by a high pitched voice yelling; "Mommy! Are you coming? Daddy said the movies about to start! And there are dinosaurs in it! You can't miss it!"

Smiling, she turned around before answering back; "I'm coming, don't worry!"

With that she set aside the utensils, careful to keep them out of her daughters reach, and left the kitchen; plopping down comfortably on the couch next to her husband and their little girl.

"You know," her daughter started excitedly. "Everyone else in class said their parents spend today shopping, but I like our version better! Shopping would be a waste for a day with an awesome name like this!"

Beck laughed and couldn't help the grin that broke across his face at his daughter's excited and over-dramatic tone (what could he say; she was a naturally-born actress).

"You're right," he conceded, smiling at the light that shined in her eyes at the acknowledgement of his approval. "You excited for going out to eat tonight?"

"You bet! The food is amazing! I just wish Mommy could it eat it without puking."

Groaning, Jade made a face at her little girl's irrefutable statement and added; "Don't remind me!"

Lowering her voice so only Beck would hear her, she whispered; "And don't you dare laugh. This is so your fault! I'm never gonna let you touch me again."

"Oh, come on! You know you love us this way," he started, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting it softly on her barely-apparent baby bump. "And I'm gonna love you forever; regardless of how big and cranky you get this time."

He winked at her, and Jade was about to argue when she noticed there was no malice, but only a light teasing in his eyes. Love shined in them even brighter than it had when first met each other, and Jade knew that it would never change.

She punched his arm softly, but rested her head on his broad shoulder as he traced soft patterns on her skin with his fingertips. When he turned his attention back to the TV again, she smiled and faintly whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>OMG! Lele is like the most amazing chick EVER! And it's totally not her who's on here praising herself like a total loser! ;-) Hi Lari! <em>

_**Hi Lele xD thanks again and everyone else please review =)  
><strong>_


End file.
